User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - What's the deal with Salem?
Welcome to the 32nd speculative author We’ve just officially met her in episode 12 but she’s been permeating the show from the very first word uttered in episode 1 volume1. I’m of course talking of Salem, the huntress who would be queen. I’ve been hinting for several blogs now that we know more about Salem then you think. Let me prove it. We all know now that the talented and beautiful Jen Taylor is voicing Salem. What else has she been voicing in RWBY? She’s the narrator in volume 1 and voiced the world of remnant in volume 2. Note that World of Remnant in Volume 3 is narrated by Ozpin. You can bet this was intentional, Salem was giving us information. When you listen to those episodes again, you clearly get a sense of having two parts to each episode. The informational part and near the end of the narration, the opinion part. These parts reveals much, let’s see Episode 1 narration: This is too long to put in the blog but you can read it all here http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose_%28episode%29#Transcript Here is the part that seemed opinions instead of information: Narrator: But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. Narrator: So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength. As soon as she says this, Ozpin takes over the narration. This part seemed a clue on events that transpired in Volume 3 and beyond. Episode 2 world of Remnant: DUST: Despite working, fighting, and even turning a profit with it, humanity has still yet to understand how Dust came to be, and more importantly, how their involvement with Dust will ultimately change the world of Remnant. KINGDOMS: Yes, the world of Remnant is indeed a dangerous place. But the four kingdoms stand as beacons of hope. As safe havens from the darkness that surrounds them. They are the key to mankind's survival, as long as they stand united... '(lights extinguished)'' '''GRIMM: Although the Creatures of Grimm appear mindless, more delicate observation has proven contradictory. It has been noted that while younger Grimm tend to be more reckless; older Grimm, who have managed to survive their battles, have the tendency to learn from their experience and will exercise caution in the future. This perverse form of self-preservation allows the creatures to become more effective killers. And in the end... killing is all that matters. I underlined the part that seemed to be opinion. Noticed something interesting? Salem believes that humanity involvement with dust is changing the world. That unity is humanity greatest strength. And that the Grimm’s ability to kill is all that matters to her. So who is Salem? Well what clues do we have? She seems to know the Huntsmen and how the school works. She has intimate knowledge of the Grimm, Dust, Aura and the Maidens. Ozpin seemed to be her opposite. What can we infer from those clues? She’s a former huntress. She has either met a Maiden or has been part of the group to protect them. She has figured out the link between humans, dust and the Grimm and has found a way to use it to her advantage. What’s her motivation? This woman is not a one dimensional character. To understand her motivation, you need to understand the relationship between the Grimm, humanity and dust. The good news is that I think I’ve figured it out. The bad news is I’m going to keep it for a further blog. Believe me it’s a doozy! Category:Blog posts